


License to Snow

by lferion



Category: Venetia - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Interfering Relations, Snow, Weddings, Yuletide 2016, Yuletide Madness 2016, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: They wanted a small wedding





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trialia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/gifts).



> Thanks go to the Usual Suspects

Venetia Lanyon married Jasper Damerel by special license, in what was meant to be a small ceremony, intended to please themselves. They were neither of them fond of ostentation (despite what certain wagging tongues would say). They wanted to be married, not put on a public entertainment, and whose concern was it, but their own? 

But far too many people did consider it their concern, so while they did avoid a London wedding, they were not spared a great deal of advice from irrelevant quarters. The snowstorm that blew up suddenly was a gift, really. Mr Appersett did the honors.

* * *


End file.
